


Random ficlet #4

by Marcia Elena (marciaelena)



Category: Supernatural, The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciaelena/pseuds/Marcia%20Elena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam and Alex fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random ficlet #4

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "random pairings and prompts" meme. The prompt was _threesome_.

Dean pumps in and out of his brother's ass, rough and owning as Sam moves in counterpoint against the stranger he's pinned against the wall. The man is older than Dean would've expected, and even though Sam had tried for nonchalance, Dean knows why Sam picked this guy. There's something of a resemblance there, too many similarities for Dean to ignore: the short-cropped hair, the green eyes, the pretty nose, the cocky smirk the man gave him on what passed as their introduction. Even when prompted to fuck someone else, his brother was still trying to fuck _him_.


End file.
